The present invention relates to a vocal game apparatus for playing a game using recorded voices, and more particularly, to a game in which the players record the voices to be used.
Apparatuses are known for playing a game, etc. using recorded voices. That is, a player listens to a voice reproduced from a recording medium and performs a predetermined operation in accordance with an instruction related to the sounded voice. However, in such conventional vocal game apparatuses, since the voices are fixedly prerecorded and messages reproduced during the game remain unchanged, there is a problem in that they cannot create in the player who is familiar with such a game a continuous interest in that game.